


Obrigada por tudo, Bellonde!

by Chibisuke (Ana_dragneel_chan), ProjetoAniverse



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Be nice to Gaia: he's a softie, Gen, Laby being Laby, Laby learns what a new word means: the fic, Salvatore Bolinho for father of the year, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_dragneel_chan/pseuds/Chibisuke, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse
Summary: Laby descobre o que significa "gratidão" e resolve agradecer a uma pessoa muito especial.
Relationships: Laby & Bellonde Gaia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Obrigada por tudo, Bellonde!

**Author's Note:**

> Laby chanssu! Ideias aleatórias aparecem no bate-papo do Aniverse e depois do plotinho ser aprovado ao vivo em cores pela Lex, essa fic se tornou realidade!  
> Já fazia um tempo que eu queria escrever algo que fosse quase um "papa Gaia AU", não é bem o AU exatamente, mas eu gostei muito do resultado final!  
> Espero que gostem, boa leitura a todos!
> 
> Ana/Chibi~

_“Gratidão (substantivo feminino): Reconhecimento por um benefício recebido; agradecimento: dar provas de gratidão._

_Ação de reconhecer ou de prestar reconhecimento a alguém por algo bom; obrigado.”_

— Ne Nisha, o que é aquilo que a Ara tá fazendo? — Laby perguntou para o espelho que flutuava ao seu lado, enquanto assistia ao duelo entre Ara e mestre Gaia.

O trio havia se dirigido ao Império do Norte procurando por Calonne e uma maneira de retornar ao mundo dos demônios. No caminho, haviam encontrado o antigo templo e resolveram treinar um pouco antes de se encontrarem com o engenheiro. Naquele exato momento, parecia que os dois conversavam algo que Laby não conseguia escutar. A rosada apenas viu Ara se curvando e ficou confusa com aquilo.

— Ahn? Talvez Mao saiba dizer o que é? — Laby questionou o espelho, que se sacudiu, confirmando. — Você tem razão! A gente pode perguntar pra Mao depois, Nisha!

Parecia que o treino havia terminado. Percebendo isso, Laby saltou do local onde estava sentada e foi correndo até os dois, animada para rever os amigos que fez quando passou pelo império do Norte.

— Bellonde, Ara! Já podemos ir ver o Calonne e a Mao agora?

— Nós já terminamos aqui, Laby. — Ara respondeu, sorrindo.

— Mas você se lembra do caminho até lá, Laby? — Gaia perguntou preocupado.

— Hum… Laby não lembra muito bem, mas… — Ela olhou para o espelho e percebeu uma coisa. — É mesmo, Nisha! Mao e Calonne tinham ficado na fortaleza do Nenya! E a Mao tinha dito que antes do Nenya tinha outro lorde na fortaleza. Erm…

— Acho que daqui do templo eu meio que sei o caminho…? — Ara interviu. — Mas essa informação já ajuda bastante, Laby.

E, com Ara guiando o grupo, finalmente conseguiram chegar à cidade. O próximo passo era só localizar a casa de Mao e Calonne, o que não demorou muito para acontecer. Enquanto caminhavam no mercado da vila, Mao reconheceu Laby e não conseguiu conter sua surpresa em rever a rosada.

— Laby?!

— Mao! Laby estava com saudades! — A rosada se jogou em cima da amiga. — Onde está Calonne?

— Ele está…

Mao apontou uma direção, só para em seguida ter que guiar os três até onde Calonne estava. E, enquanto caminhavam, Laby aproveitou para colocar o assunto em dia.

* * *

Gaia e Ara estavam conversando os detalhes sobre uma possível maneira de retornar ao mundo dos demônios com Calonne, enquanto Laby e Mao estavam em um outro cômodo esperando a conversa terminar.

— Ne, Mao…

— O que foi, Laby?

— O que significa quando as pessoas fazem aquela coisa assim? — Laby perguntou, reproduzindo o movimento que havia visto Ara fazer ao final do duelo.

— É… isso é um sinal de gratidão.

— Gratidão? — A rosada se mostrou confusa. — Sabe o que é, Nisha?

O espelho balançou negativamente.

— O que significa “gratidão”, Mao?

— Como explicar isso… — A garota de cabelos azuis ficou pensativa, procurando uma resposta. — Sabe quando alguém faz algo que te deixa muito feliz ou que te ajuda com algo que era difícil?

— Ah, a Laby entende de ajudar! A Laby sempre está ajudando os outros!

— Então, quando você recebe ajuda e fica feliz porque alguém te ajudou, é gratidão. — Mao tentou explicar, apesar de ter adicionado, baixinho: — Pelo menos eu acho que é isso...

— Ah… — Laby olhou para Nisha, antes de olhar para Mao novamente. — Laby entendeu agora! Mas… o que as pessoas fazem quando sentem gratidão?

— As pessoas agradecem, Laby. — Mao comentou. — Algumas vezes com apenas um “obrigado”, outras até mesmo com presentes.

— Ah, então a Laby tem que agradecer várias pessoas! — A rosada deu um sorriso. — Obrigada, Mao!

— De nada? — Mao respondeu confusa, vendo Laby ir correndo na direção em que o resto do grupo estava.

Logo, a conversa com Calonne terminou e eles estavam prontos para retornar à Elianod — e assim o fizeram, levando informações preciosas para compartilhar com todos.

* * *

Laby estava com o rosto franzido, tentando chegar a uma solução para seu problema e falhando miseravelmente nisso. Ao seu lado, Nisha flutuava de uma maneira que parecia que o espelho estava pensando também, procurando uma solução tal qual a outra.

O problema era algo bem simples, na verdade. Laby tinha recém-descoberto o que era gratidão e queria muito agradecer a uma pessoa especial — mas ela não tinha ideia do que fazer para isso.

— Nishaaaa, o que a gente pode fazer pra agradecer ao Professor? — Laby rolou mudando de posição, agora olhando Nisha de baixo para cima.

O espelho parou flutuando no ar e, aparentando ter tido uma ideia, começou a se mover de maneira enfática.

— Do que a Laby gosta? A Laby gosta da Nisha, do Professor, das pessoas legais do grupo de busca… — Ela parou de contar nos dedos a lista, pensando um pouco mais sobre a pergunta. — Mas a Laby gostou bastante da festa do chá com a Lu no outro dia! Bolo é muito gostoso, Nisha!

O espelho balançou novamente, e aos poucos a expressão no rosto de Laby se modificava para um sorriso.

— Isso é genial, Nisha! Vamos fazer agora mesmo!

E lá se foram os dois vultos rosados na direção da cozinha que havia sido montada ali em Elianod.

* * *

Quando Ciel entrou na cozinha improvisada, deu de cara com um cenário que parecia saído de um apocalipse. No meio da bagunça de farinha e ingredientes esparramados estava Laby, segurando um saco de algo que parecia ser açúcar — com Nisha flutuando ao lado dela enquanto a rosada tentava seguir o que estava escrito em um livro aberto no balcão.

— Laby! — Ciel chamou exasperado, correndo para perto da rosada. — O que está fazendo?!

— Ah, Ciel, Laby queria fazer algo legal para o Professor, aí a Nisha lembrou a Laby da comida gostosa aquele dia na festa do chá da Lu, e a Laby resolveu fazer algo parecido!

— Isso explica porque a cozinha está nesse estado… — Ciel passou a mão no rosto, aceitando a resposta de Laby. — Mas não pensou em pedir ajuda, Laby?

— Pode se pedir ajuda para fazer um presente pra alguém?

— Er… sim. Desde que não peça ajuda para a pessoa que vai receber o presente, não tem nada de mais em pedir ajuda. — A expressão no rosto dele se suavizou, e ele apoiou uma mão nos fios róseos. — Agora, se você não se importar, eu te ajudo a fazer o presente.

— Sério mesmo? — Ela questionou com os olhos brilhando, toda animada.

“Ai meu El, ela é fofa demais!”, pensou Ciel ao ver a reação de Laby.

— Então, o que você estava tentando fazer? — Ele tentou espiar o livro, sem sucesso.

— Bolinhos! — Ela entregou um avental para ele. — Bolinhos são gostosos e, quando a Laby conheceu o Professor, ela achou que o nome dele era muito engraçado. Mas na verdade a Laby tinha entendido errado, _hihi._

— Certo, certo. Mas antes de começarmos, temos que arrumar um pouco a bagunça. Vai ser mais rápido se tiver ajuda.

— Pode deixar com a Laby! E você vai ajudar também, não é, Nisha?

Com o espelho confirmando que ajudaria também, os três colocaram a mão na massa. E, antes do fim do dia, o presente que Laby tanto queria dar para o Professor estava pronto.

* * *

Gaia estava distraído depois da longa viagem de volta a Elianod. Depois de repassar algumas informações para Denif, o mestre da terra estava bem cansado.

Um vulto rosa surgiu e já foi logo pedindo pela atenção dele.

— Professor, Professor!

— O que foi, Laby?

— Vem com a Laby! — Ela respondeu, já puxando Gaia pela mão.

Aquela cena do mestre da terra sendo arrastado pela mão foi algo que deixou todos os outros surpresos. Alguns curiosos até mesmo chegaram a seguir os dois, tentando descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

Chegaram à entrada da cozinha e Laby finalmente soltou a mão de Gaia. Confuso, o mestre da terra tentava entender o que a rosada queria.

— Laby, você me trouxe aqui para…?

— _Hihi_ , Laby queria muito fazer algo legal para o Professor e, por isso… — Ela pegou um pequeno embrulho e abriu um sorriso de rosto inteiro, mostrando todos os dentinhos de tubarão. — Obrigada por tudo, Bellonde!

Gaia mal conseguia segurar a emoção. Com os olhos lacrimejando de felicidade, ele puxou Laby para um abraço. Lá atrás, os outros mestres apenas observavam a cena e Rosso não aguentou, deixando escapar:

— E, com isso, ela quebrou o Júnior. _Ouch!_ — Rosso reclamou ao tomar um jato de água. — Não me olhe assim, Denif! É a verdade!

Com a pequena celebração que ocorreu ali, o clima ficou mais leve. Muita coisa havia ocorrido em pouco tempo e, pela primeira vez em meses, os mestres e o grupo de busca puderam tirar um momento para pensar nas coisas boas que haviam ocorrido e ser gratos por tudo isso. Alguns mais que outros, é claro.

— Obrigado por tudo isso… Laby.

**Author's Note:**

> Salvatore Bolinho pra melhor pai do ano, sim ou claro? Eu confesso que quase morri de rir vendo a Laby chamando o Bellonde de Bolinho no início das quests dela em português... sei lá se a KOG mexeu nisso...  
> E sim, o Rosso chamando o Gaia de Júnior também foi uma surpresa e tanto na história, kk.
> 
> Momento deem biscoitos e amor!  
> Deem amor pra beta @marhux que forneceu inclusive o selo beta de qualidade! (a-do-rei o selo quando vi, 10/10 recomendo!)  
> Ah, e deem amor pra outras fics do Aniverse, pra nossa ademiro maravilhosa Lex e interajam com a gente na timeline/discord!
> 
> Acho que isso é tudo por enquanto! To-a-de-quê~


End file.
